Such analysis systems are of major importance in ophthalmology. By using suitable image processing methods, the significant properties of the corneal tissue can be ascertained extremely effectively.
Tests have shown that the measurement of the thickness of the cornea depends on the radius of curvature of the cornea in the measurement range. In other words, this means that the means known so far for measuring the thickness of the corneal tissue have been subject to a measurement error, with the deviation being greater, the greater the difference between the actual curvature of the cornea in the measurement range and the reference value preselected in the analysis system. Against the background of this state of the art, the object of the present invention is therefore to make available an ophthalmologic analysis system with which this measurement accuracy can be increased.